


What happens when you go to the gym

by Bulle



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Answer is no, Even basically just thinks Isak is so damn hot, Fit!Isak, Gym, Isak works out and Even thinks it's hot, M/M, Smut, blowjob, can we blame him though?, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulle/pseuds/Bulle
Summary: Isak's have started working out in the gym. Even doesn’t think much of it until one day were Even sees how fit Isak is getting.Even thinks Isak is extremely hot.- I got this idea from the picture of Tarjei and his friends there was out swimming





	What happens when you go to the gym

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fic ever! Argh! Scary.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> I apologise if some of the spellings is wrong and for the grammar. English isn't my first language but I try my best.
> 
> You're very welcome to request scenarios or ideas for my next fic in the comments :)

So, Isak had started working out in the gym with Jonas where he funnily enough also meet Elias and the other boys from time to time. Isak enjoyed it very much. It made him less stressed out and in the end of the day it just made him feel good. And, Even. Even definitely didn't mind either. Isak was already kinda fit but this was an completely other level of fit. Even didn't think Isak was capable of being more hot than he already was but, oh man Even was wrong. 

.

 

The first month Even didn't think about the gym-thing much because he couldn't see any big difference on Isak's body. But around a month and a half into the gym-time-with-Jonas Even saw the outcome from all the work out.

It was a Sunday afternoon where Isak yelled a fast "halla Even I'm back home. I'm just gonna take fast shower". 

When Isak was done showing and walked into the living-bed-room, Even was sitting on the bed, crossed legged with a notebook in his hand. Isak fast walked over to Even. 

"Hi" Isak said giving Even a kiss on the cheek which made Even smile and look up. Isak's hair was wet, body damped and a towel rapped around his waist. 

Isak was on his way to turn around to the dresser to get something to wear when Even spat out a "wait!". Isak turned back to Even "huh?" he frowned. 

Now when Even really could see Isak's body he was speechless. Isak abs was very clear. An six pack! He's shoulders also looked wider. 

Shit! He was so, so hot. 

"Even?" Isak waved his hand in front of Even's face. He came back to himself "I.... wow" he mustered out. Isak frowned again but then laughed as if he now realised what was going on "hey man, my face is up here" Isak giggled while pointing at this own face. Even slowly looked up at Isak while shaking his head to try to get back to reality. Isak was smiling down at him.

"Like what you see?" Isak teased. 

Even was still trying to get words out of his mouth properly because: when the hell had this happened?! 

"Haha, I'm just gonna put something on now" Isak giggled again, turning around and about to pull the drawer with the shirt out. 

"No!" Even yelled and stood up. He walked the few steps there was over to Isak.

"Oh he speaks" Isak teased. 

Even just nodded and placed a hand on Isak's right cheek, learned in and kissed him on the lips. Isak kissed him back right away. Isak fast rapped both his arms around Evens shoulder, one of his hands found it's way into Even soft hair. Even placed his over hand on Isak's side. Even opened is mouth a bit more, where Isak fast followed and pushed is tongue into Evens mouth. Quickly their tongues ran nice and hotly together. Even moved is hand over Isak's stomach and felted is abs while he slowly pushed Isak's back against the dresser. Even ran is hand up and down his six pack. Soon they both moaned into each other's mouths. 

Even pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Isak. Damn, he looked so good. Even looked a bit further down than Isak's stomach, oops, and saw Isak was half-hard through the towel. Even could also feel is own dick get harder from the sight. 

Even looked up at Isak again. They both smiled at each other for a few seconds. 

"Isak, you, wow, I'm, shit you just look so damn hot" Even finally managed to say while his hand still ran over Isak's stomach. 

Isak smiled even wider "thanks" he answered shyly. At that Even crashed their lips together again. All hot, tongue, teeth and oh so good. 

Even traveled his lips further down Isak's body. Isak's cheek, jaw, collarbone, pitstop at his nipple, down his stomach (abs!), fast Even was on his knees, mouth on Isak's hip sucking a bruise there. Isak moved his hand to Even hair and tucked on it which made Even moan. 

When Even finished sucking the purple mark on Isak's hip he kissed it one time before looking up at Isak while he played with the hem of the towel. Isak fast nodded as a sign of permission to remove it. 

So, Even did. 

Isak's now fully hard cock sprang up on his own stomach. It was leaking with precome. It was such a hot sight for Even. He was just sitting there starring at Isak's hot body. 

"Even.. come on" Isak moaned after a while "please" 

Oh, yes. Isak was real and right there in front of Even, all hot and bothered.

Even placed his hands on Isak hips and licked from Isak's balls to the head of his cock. Even sucked the head into his mouth and tasted the salty precome.

"Yes! Even" Isak moaned

"Mmmh" was all Even could respond as he took Isak deeper into his mouth. 

Even started bobbing is head up and down. Isak began to tuck Evens hair harder which cased more moans from Even. Isak must have have felt the vibration from the moans around is cock because Isak now began to whimper and ask for more. 

Even couldn't not give Isak what he wanted. So he bobbed his head fast up and down. He took Isak further into his mouth. 

"Feels so good, Even, you're so good" Isak moaned. It made Even open his eyes and look up at Isak who was already looking down.

Even sucked harder and removed his right hand from Isak's hip. He slowly moved his hand down to Isak's balls. 

In the moment Even touched Isak's balls, Isak threw his head back and moaned Even name loudly. 

Even continued sucking Isak and playing with his balls. Even was so incredibly turned on because of so many reasons. First of all Isak's now very fit body, Isak's moans and whimpers, Isak's hard dick and just Isak. IsakIsakIsakIsak.

"I'm... fuck... I can't Even... I'm gonna come " Isak whimpered.

"Do it baby, come in my mouth" Even hummed around Isak cock while still playing with his balls.

Isak did. Isak came hard in Even's mouth with a scream mixed with Even, fuck and yes's. 

When Even pulled out he placed a last kiss on the tip Isak's now slowly soften cock and stood up. 

Even didn't have much time to think before Isak's lips was on his own. Isak's one hand ran across Even's cheek and the other one opening Even's jeans. 

First there Even rememberedhow extremely hard he was. He wanted to come so badly and he knew not much needed to happen now to make it reality. 

Isak's got his zipper down and pushed Even's jeans and bokers as much down as he could without stopping himself from kissing Even. 

Even's cock jumped up into Isak's hand and he toke it hasty into his hand. He ran his hand up and down in a fast rhythm. 

Even grabed at Isak's left butt cheek and began to message it. 

"Mmmh" 

"Mmmmh"

Isak bits Even's bottom lip, looking him in the eyes and said "come baby, come for me". Isak rubed is thumb over the head of Even cock. 

Their foreheads against each other and Even breathed hit air and moans into Isak's mouth. 

"Faster Isak, please, I want to come, come in your stomach please" 

Isak moans, walked closer to Even and started pupping is hand hard up and down Even. 

"Do it Even, come on me"

That's it. Even comes on Isak's hand and stomach. He lets is own head fall into Isak's shoulder and breaths hard to try to fall down from his orgsam. 

When Even lifts his head up again he saw Isak giggling and Even couldn't help himself for not doing so too.

"That was hot" Isak said.

Even pointed at Isak's muscular stomach covered in cum "that's hot" 

Isak laughed at that "oh, that's your kink huh?" 

"I don't know, but if your-hot-now-muscular-boyfriend's-stomach-covered-in-your-cum is a kink, then yes that's definitely my kink" 

It made Isak laugh harder. Even toke the toilet paper standing on top of the dresser and cleaned Isak "gotta remove it though, before it dries" Even said sadly.

When he was done Isak asked "want to cuddle in the bed and watch Netflix?"

"Yes, we can do that"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright??  
> Please leave a comment of what you think of it.  
> Like I said this is my first little fic so I do really appreciate any kind of feedback! 
> 
> Also please tell me if you have any ideas or scenarios you want me to write next. I'm kinda up for anything.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
